summer time games
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: What happens when you put NCIS and Criminal Minds actors and Actresses under the same roof? More importantly under the Big Brother house Roof? Romance, games, and frienemys. AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION NECESSARY! *FemSlash and *M/Mslash. Don't like? Keep it moving. Rated "M" for later chapters. DISCLAIMER I do not own any of these characters.
1. Time To Shake it up

"Hello, I'm Julie Chen, and welcome to big brother!"  
*tremendous applause*

"As you well know on big brother you always learn one thing, 'Expect the Unexpected! So this year, I'm shaking it all up, instead of random stranger in the fight for half a million dollars, it will be people you've grown to know and love...on TV!"

*ooohs from the crowd*

"Months ago, I posted a poll on twitter and asked 'if you could see your favorite celebrity in the house, who would it be?' "

"Although, it was close, we've figured out who you'd most likely want to see in the Big Brother house. So without further ado...I give you the actors and actresses from NCIS!"  
*whistles and applause*

"Because they've agreed to do this for charity, they will be in the fight for not 500 THOUSAND DOLLARS, NOT 1 MILLION DOLLARS, but 5 MILLION DOLLARS!" Julie yells.  
*outstanding applause*

"Okay okay, settle down. In case you need introducing, we have Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, Abby, and Director Vance."  
They smile and wave to the crowd.

"Since this is for charity, these characters must stay in just that, 'character'.."

"Wow!"  
"That's gonna be so great!"  
Comes from the audience.

"If I've counted right there are only 7 contestants standing here, and you all know its not big brother without at least 14 house guests!" Julie states.  
*crickets in the audience*

"I know the suspense is killing you, so I will prolong it a bit more.  
We'll be right back...after these messages... haha just kidding."

*audience breathes a sigh of relief*

"Although the NCIS members were voted highest in the poll, there was one very close second. They will be our other 7 new houseguests!"  
*crickets*

"So, without further ado I bring you the actors and actresses from CRIMINAL MINDS!"  
*whoops, whistles and yells ring through the place*

"We have Hotchner, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Spencer, Morgan and Penelope Garcia!" Julie yells.  
*deafening applause*

Julie turns to them.  
"In just a few moments you will walk through these doors and have a shot at 5 million dollars for his or her own charity. Are you ready?"

Everyone nods nervously.

"According to random draw, Ziva, Morgan, Ducky and Prentiss, you will be the first 4 to enter the Big Brother house."

They smile and head into the house.

"Next 4 will be Hotchner, McGee, Penelope, and Director Vance.

They turn and head past the double doors.

"Last but not least, the last six to enter the big brother house will be Abby, JJ, Tony, Rossi, Gibbs, and Spencer. Go join your house mates and Good Luck to you all!"


	2. ahh, we meet again

Inside the BB House

They shoot threw every room hoping to find a bed to sleep on. Tony, Rossi, Mcgee, and Prentiss don't get so lucky.

"Can you guys gather in the living room" says Julie from the plasma.  
They all do.

"Since this year has been miraculously different, I thought i'd extend a small hand by saying no competitions this week, meaning nobody is a Have-Not."  
"whoop, hot showers!" yells tony. Giggles from the HGs follow.  
"Well, all I have to say is Good Luck and I'll talk to you guys soon." Julie says and signs off.

"Well, I know we all know each other on the big tube, but lets share a few more personal tidbits shall we?" Morgan asks.  
"yeah!" They all stands.

"My Name is Derek Morgan, I'm from Quantico, Virginia. Im 27. I'm a fierce competitor, so watch your backs."

"My Name is Ziva David, I'm from over seas, I'm 26 and I know 10 languages."

"My Name is Leroy Gethrow Gibbs, I'm also from over seas. I'm 53, i have a beautiful 14 year old daughter therefore i can move with the best of them."

"My Name is Abby shutto, I'm 26, from overseas as well. I have 34 tattoos, 15 piercings, and Im good with forensic science."

"My Name is Emily Prentiss, I'm 32, I'm from Quantico Virginia. I know 17 different languages, and anything the guys can do I'd probably do better."

"My Name is Penelope Gacia, aka 'the Oracle of all Knowing', I'm 28, a gifted hacker, I'm also from Quantico Virginia."

"The Names David Rossi, I'm 46, from Virginia. I'm a Italian chef expert, so other then my game skills... if you want dinner every night, you'll keep me around."

"I'm Anthony Dinozzo, I'm 28, I'm from overseas. I don't really do much but I'm hot so keep me around."

"I'm Director Vance. I'm 48, I have 2 beautiful children. I'm from over seas and I play a very strategical game."

"Doctor Spencer Reid, I'm 25. I analyze everything and keep it stored in my eidetic memory. I will absolutely come in handy. Trust me."

"Ducky, I'm 42, I'm from over yonder seas, I'm a forensic analyzer. if you're hurt or injured, I'll be able to help you."

"Chief Aaron Hotchner, 44, with Quantico blood. I play poker face style. i have a son who I miss very much. but I'm here to win, for me, him, and charity."

"I'm Jennifer Jureau, but you can call me JJ , Im 27, I'm the media Liaison at the Bau.i have a handsome little boy named Henry. Super Sports fanatic, so guys..get ready to get you butts kicked by a girl!"

"Timothy McGee, I'm 24. From overseas. I'm very smart. I know pretty much anything there is to know about computers and the www. There's more to me then just that though."

"Let's drink to knew friends and more Frenemies" Rossi states.

"I'll drink to that!" yells Emily.


	3. time to earn your keep

it's just after 9PM, David has just finish cooking his famous Cheesy Mostaccioli.

"House Guests, Dinner is Served" everyone sits at the table eager to devour the plate in front of them.

"So, I've always admired your accent Ziva, it's Jewish right?" Morgan asks.  
"Egyptian/Jewish..yes, and Thank you." Ziva blushes.  
"Are you blushing? Someone actually made you blush?" Tony laughs from across the table.  
"Shut up Tony, or I will bend your arm so far behind your back, you won't be able to move your clavicles for a week!" Ziva says turning a darker shade of red.

Soon everyone is laughing and enjoying each others company while eating and sipping on miscotto.

* * *

(Diary Room) {10:15pm}  
"That Morgan guy has a baby crush on Ziva , or he might just use her to better his game play." Tony states. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him."

(Diary Room) {10:45pm}  
"Being profilers, we will have the upper hand on those NCIS agents.  
Best believe we'll use it our advantage." Hotch said.

The week quickly passes as they are still enjoying each others company. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, join me in the backyard for the first Have Not competition!" Julie says from the backyard plasma.

"Okay, in just a few moments you each will be divided into 3groups, the Blue Group, the Orange Group, and the Green Group. By random draw, the team captains are Abby with Blue, Morgan with Orange, and Ziva with Green."

"The First 2 teams will pick Four teammates to have 5 teammates total. The last team team will have to pick the last 3 standing and will have 4 teammates total. But don't fret green Group you'll get a Very fair advantage." Julie winks at Ziva.  
"Please Pick your teammates now."she continues.

Abby chose Tony, JJ, Mcgee, And Gibbs.

Morgan chose Hotchner, Penelope, Prentiss, and Ducky.

Ziva by default chose DirectorVance, Reid, and Rossi.

"Abby will read you the rest of the rules, good luck." Julie says and signs off.

They see back yard is set up like a foot ball field, with 3 piles of assorted sized rocks in front of it.  
Abby picks up the card and reads:  
"This game is called 'rock your world.'  
The object of the game is simple. Each team captain selects one teammate to throw a rock across the field. The player that throws the furthest rock is safe! When it becomes all three teams playing together...the player with the shortest throw gets eliminated.  
Since the green team is already down a player, they will get to sit out of the first FOUR match ups...good luck and begin."

"Gibbs your up first" Abby said  
"Hotch go win this round" Morgan said.

Gibbs throws a smaller rock and lands near the fifty yard line.

Hotchner picks up a medium sized rock and reaches just below the forty yard line. "crap!" Hotch mutters.

"Gibbs your safe, I now chose myself." Abby says.  
"Penelope, you got this in the bag." Morgan said

Abby throws and hits the 45 yard line, whilst Penelope just passes her at 46.  
"Garcia, you're still in the game babe." Abby says  
Babe? Rossi thinks.

Abby chose McGee who loses against Prentiss, while Morgan chose Ducky who lost to tony. The last teams finally step up to the field so that team captains can select a player.

"Left on my team is tony, JJ and Gibbs. Left on Morgans team we have Mogan, Prentiss and Penelope.  
They will Battle 3 way against the last and final team that consists of Ziva, Vance, Reid, and Rossi."

JJ, Morgan, and Reid go head to head.  
Reid is eliminated.  
Penelope, tony, an Vance go head to head.  
Vance is out.  
Gibbs, Prentiss, and Ziva battle.  
Gibbs gets left behind.

"This leaves the teams at this," Abby says  
"Abby's team is JJ and Tony. Morgan's team is Morgan, Prentiss and Penelope.  
Zivas team has Ziva, and Rossi."

Tony plays against Penelope and Ziva,  
Penelope gets left behind.  
Tony plays Morgan and Rossi,  
Tony gets left behind.  
JJ plays Prentiss and Ziva,  
and unfortunately JJ gets left behind.

"Congratulations Green and Orange team you are haves for the week. Sorry blue team it looks like we're have-nots for the week." Abby says sadly.


	4. First HOH of the summer

**I'm doing this crossover almost like the REAL big brother game.  
Sunday=HOH comp & nominations.  
Wednesday=VETO competition &VETO meeting.  
Thursday=Live Eviction 9pm.  
Saturday=Have/Have-Not comp.**

* * *

_Day 9 in the BB house _

(Diary Room) {10:13am}  
"It sucks being a have not. I happen to like REAL FOOD!" JJ says.

(Diary Room) {10:32am}  
"Damn right I've come to play!" Morgan boasts.  
"Ziva, she's a fierce competitor, plus she is sexy as hell. I'm gonna turn on my smooth charm and she'll be melted Carmel in my hands."

* * *

"Houseguests, it's time for the HOH competition!" Julie says from the plasma. The House Guests gather into the living room.

"You will be playing corn hole. I trust you all know how to play. 3 players at a time throw a corn stalk at the three holes. The player with the most points out of the 3, will advance to the next round. Players have been selected by random draw." Julie says. "Tony, Prentiss And JJ, you're up first."  
Tony+Prentiss+JJ= Prentiss.  
Ducky+McGee+Reid = Ducky.  
Morgan+Abby+Hotch=Abby.  
Rossi+Vance+Ziva=Rossi.  
Gibbs+Penelope =Penelope.  
Prentiss+Ducky+Abby=Prentiss.  
Prentiss+rossi+Penelope= Rossi.

"Congradulations David Rossi, you are the first HOH of the summer!" Julie says and signs off. All players run up to David and hug him.

* * *

(Diary Room) {12:56pm}

"Feels good being the first HOH, but I'm not yet sure who I'm going to put up. Decisions, Decisions." David states.

*three hours later*

"Guys, it's time for nominations" Rossi states. The house guests sit around the table and await David's nominations.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as HOH is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key, that person safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth."

David Rossi Pulls Hotners key, who pulls JJs key, who pulls Emilys key, who pulls Penelope's key, who pulls Morgan's key, who pulls Spencer's key. Spencer pulls Gibbs key, who pulls Abby's key, who pulls Zivas key, who pulls Anthony's key, that finally pulls director Vance's key.

"I have nominated you Ducky and you Tim for eviction. There is no ulterior motive behind it, I just want you to be able to prove yourselves in the veto. Good luck and this Nominations Ceremony is ajourned." Rossi states.


	5. Veto comp and veto ceremony

"It's time to pick players for the Veto!" Rossi states.  
"Will the two nominees please join me up here. I will pull a two chips, as will the nominees. That will make 9 people playing in veto."  
Rossi reaches into the bag and pulls out two chips. "Penelope, and Abby."  
McGee does the same. "Morgan, and Prentiss." Ducky pulls two out as well. "Gethrow and Ziva." "I chose Reid as the hostess." Rossi says."Big Brother will let inform us when the game will begin."

* * *

"This Veto is called Candy Land Jars." "There are 7 different jars here filled with yummy candy. You will all try to guesstimate the number of candies in each jar. The person furthest from the actual count is eliminated. Are you ready to play Candy Land Jars?!" Reid reads excitedly.

"Here I have a jar filled with Skittles. You have twenty seconds to guesstimate. Okay times up."  
"300" Abby says  
"450" Morgan says  
"325" Gibbs says  
"502" McGee says  
"411" Ducky says  
"502" Prentiss says  
"513" Ziva says  
"426" Rossi says  
"504" Penelope says.  
The correct answer is 502! Sorry Ziva you have been eliminated.

"I have here a jar of 'RedHots' guesstimate your answers now."  
"615" Abby says  
"524" Morgan says  
"612" Gibbs say  
"578"McGee says  
"467" Ducky say  
"578" Prentiss says  
"712" Rossi says  
"305" Penelope's says

"The correct answer is 578. Sorry Rossi. You're eliminated."

The games drowns on through Sprees, raisenettes, jaw breakers, and M&Ms. Until the only players left are McGee and Prentiss.

"Last but not least, I have a Jar of Gumdrops here. Guesstimate your answers please."  
"360" Prentiss says grinning oddly.  
"361" McGee says.  
"There are exactly 361 Gumdrops in this jar. "Congradulations McGee you have won the power of Veto." Spencer declares.  
cheers all around.

* * *

(Diary room) {5:32}  
"I have a feeling Emily threw the veto to me. But her loss. My gain." Tim laughs.

(Diary Room) {6:00}  
"I threw this comp. No need to get blood on my hands this early in the game." shrugs Prentiss

(Diary Room) {6:12}  
Damn, when Emily was all nerdy like during the competition, I'd have to admit I was amazed." Ziva laughs. "Does that make me lesbian if i say that?" She shrugs. "Idk, but I plan to get to know that Agent better.

* * *

"Hey guys, it's um, time for the veto meeting." McGee tells everyone.

"Well, it pretty obvious what I am about to do, so I'll just do it. I would like to use the veto on myself. Since I have just veto'd one of your nominations, you must find a replacement nominee." Tim says and sits down.

"I'm sorry Abigail, but I've chosen you."  
Abby gets up and sits in the other chair.  
"This veto meeting is adjourned." Rossi states.

**_Now this part takes audience participation. Either Ducky or Abby will be leaving the bb house tomorrow. you vote and whoever has the hugest votes to leave will be leaving. Simple. Just leave a review with your evictee._**


	6. A twist

All houseguests sit in the living room waiting on Julie to let them know when to cast their evictee vote. Ducky looks nervous and Abby looks semi-nervous. It is so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop.

"Hello, Houseguest." Julie says from the plasma.

"Hey Julie." They say in unison.

"In just a few moments, you will all cast your votes. But before we houseguests the two nominees will each have a chance to plea there case. Abigail. You're up first." Julie says.

"This has been an interesting couple of weeks to say the least. all I would like to say is save me , I am worthy to be here. I will never campaign against Ducky. And I hope you all will understand why. Thank you. And please keep me!" Abby says smiling.

"Ducky you're up now." Julie states.

"Well, I must say it's rather odd to be up here this early in the game. And I know I cannot compete well in most competitions but I do deserve to be here. Please keep me here, I promise you won't regret it." Ducky said.

"Words from the heart I'm sure. well it is that time. one by one each of you will vote him or her to leave the big brother house. Spencer you're up first." Says Julie and signs off.

* * *

Julie stifles a smirk. And turns to the audience.  
"This will be an interesting eviction this week. Even though they are all about to vote. No one will be leaving the BB house tonight. they'll never see it coming."

[diary room]  
Spencer votes to evict Abigail.  
Gethrow votes to evict Ducky with sorrow.  
Emily votes to evict Ducky.  
Penelope votes to evict Ducky.  
Tim votes to evict Abigail.  
Derek votes to evict Ducky.  
JJ votes to evict Ducky.  
Tony votes to evict Ducky.  
Director Vance votes to evict Abigail.  
Aaron votes to evict Ducky.  
Ziva votes to evict Ducky.

"With a vote 8 to 3. Ducky you 'would've' been evicted from the big brother house." Julie says questionably.

They look at her like she's grown another head and whispers ring out.

"I know you're probably wondering what's going on here right!? Well their was never going to be an eviction this week. You should all know to 'Expect the Unexpected.'" Julie said. "Good night house guests." Julie signs off.

* * *

(Diary room) {9:43}  
"Wow. That was definitely unexpected. I need to start Forming allies soon." JJ states.

(Diary room) {9:57}  
"Julie threw us for a loop there. Reminding me to watch my back." Director Vance states.

*in the back yard  
Morgan is playing pool with director Vance. Emily walks up and joins the game.  
Abby is sitting on the couch talking with Penelope, Ziva, Spencer, and Tony.  
Hotchner, Gibbs and Ducky are all in the HOH bedroom chilling with Rossi.  
JJ is sleep. McGee is fixing him some slop and grapefruit.

*conversation on the couch  
"Yeah, that definitely was an interesting Non-eviction." Ziva said  
"But I'm not sorry it happened" Abby laughs.  
"Well, statistics have proven the better outcome of the games is when you thrown curve bal—"  
"Spencer, boy wonder. We get it." Penelope jokes and gets up. "I'll be getting a cup of Ice, anyone want a cup?"  
everyone nods. "I'll help you bring them out." Abby states with a smile.  
Garcia pours 5 cups of ice and hands three to Abby _accidentally_ brushing her hand against the brunettes. They go back to the back yard, crunch on ice, and just hang out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well it looks like a lot of people inside the big brother house have been getting a little chummy chummy." Julie says with a smirk.

"Lets check in on the houseguests and see what they have been doing."

* * *

It's 9:45 on a saturday in the big brother house.  
"The wine has arrived!" Emily yells to everyone.  
Everyone minus Reid and McGee grab a cup and head to the backyard.  
Reid and McGee stay inside trying to figure out strategy.

"Let's go talk on the hammock." Abby says to Garcia. Garcia looks a bit shocked but follows Abby to the hammock.

"Aww, shoot!" Morgan laughs towards the two. Everyone laughs.  
"Who wants to play night time Marco Polo with me?" Ziva asks. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Tony are in. They go inside get into swimwear and head into the pool.  
"It must be nice being young." Ducky says laughing.  
"Yeah, those days are over for us." Director Vance states.  
"Let's have some fun of our own." Hotch says.  
Rossi, Hotch, Gibbs, Vance, and Ducky head back into the house.

"We should work together." Reid states looking McGee in the eye.  
"Yeah, with our brains. We could send alot of people packing and they'll never see it coming." McGee agrees.  
"We can take everyone..minus Emily..in the mental competitions, but we need a strong arm with us in the physical. We need one more alliance member," Reid states. "But we need to make sure they'll back us 100 percent." They sit and go through each houseguests physical state.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Garcia asked lying opposite Abby on the hammock.  
"Other than how beautiful you are?" Abby laughed when she caught Garcia blushing. When Garcia said nothing Abby turns her body and lays next to her and says "Look, I think you're a cute girl. Also, you kicked my butt in the veto. If we work together, we could make a great team." "I'm all for that honey, plus I have had a small crush on you since day one in here." Garcia says with red cheeks. "Well, then that makes two off us." Abby says turning a bright shade of red.  
Abby puts her arm around Garcia and they lay and chat for a while.

"Marco!" JJ yells.  
"Polo" yells everyone else.  
JJ starts searching for a pair of arms legs or just a warm body. "Marco!" She yells again. She finally finds a body. A beautifully curved body. "Polo." Emily whispers in her ear. JJ leans in and kisses the brunettes cheek and goes back to playing.

Gibbs Rossi Ducky Vance and Hotch head up to the HOH room and play water bowling. They set up ten water bottles and grab a ball of cheese. Since this was Rossi last day as HOH they wanted to have a little drunken fun.

* * *

It's 9A.M The next morning everyone is still sleeping exempt Emily and JJ. "What are you doing up?" Emily asked. "I don't know can't sleep. I miss my son I guess. Why are you up?" JJ asks. "I've yet to figure out why." Emily's smirks. "Coffee?" She asks pouring herself a glass. "For sure." JJ laughs.

Finally person by person the house wakes up. David gets breakfast going in the kitchen. By 11 A.M breakfast is served.

(Diary room) {11:42am}  
"That guy Rossi knows he can cook his ass off. I may just snatch him into a secret alliance." Gibbs says laughing.

(Diary room) {12:00pm}  
"I cooked and got close to a few of the guys, I hope that means I'm safe seeing as I can't play for HOH today." Rossi said.

* * *

"It's time for the HOH competition!"  
Julie yells from the living room plasma.  
Everyone gathers quickly.

"This competition is called 'Race to First place.' In alphabetical via Given name order you will run through the maze I've set up in the backyard. At the center of the maze is a chip marked 'HOH.' The person who completes this task and hits the red button with the quickest time will be our new HOH."

They laugh and look at plasma Julie like it'll be a piece of cake.

"Think it's too simple? You're right. They are a total of 14 dead ends and 5 ways out of the maze. If you accidentally walk one foot out of the maze you are disqualified. However hidden in this maze is 11 prizes . two 10 thousand dollars with punishments. there's three 3 thousand dollar chips. A never have-not chip with consequence. Two 5 thousand dollar chips. 2 punishments. And a Veto chip with consequence. Does everybody understand?"  
Julie asked. They all nod. "Aaron Hotchner you're up first. "

Hotch ran through and is almost close to the HOH chip when he sees a shiny chip out the side of his eye. He picks it up and reads. "5,000." He pockets it, grabs the HOH chip five minutes later and smacks the button.

Abigail does the same thing only with out finding a punishment or reward. She smacks the button twice after finding the HOH chip.

Anthony has trouble finding his way through the maze but finds a chip with "3,000" He gets almost to the HOH when he stumbles an takes a slight step out of maze bounds and is disqualified.

Since David can't play veto, Derek's name is called to play.

Derek leaves smoke in his trail a he enters the maze. In just a few minutes he's found a golden chip that reads "Veto" with a note on the back which reads "Must disqualify for prize." Derek thinks for a second and puts the chip back down and seconds later finds the HOH chip and smacks the button.

Donald enters and keeps running smack dab in to dead ends. He finds a chip that deems "10,000". He flips it and it states "36 hours solitary confinement." He accept and pockets the chip. He finally finds the HOH chip and smacks the button.

Emily is in there like a bat out of hell only running into one dead end. She finds the veto chips, reads instructions thinks for a minute pockets it and disqualifies herself.

Jennifer walks in slowly cutting her eyes to every corner. She doesn't want to win HOH she just really really wants the have not pass. As as soon as she thinks it she finds it tucked away in the wall. she grabs the chip and reads "whole summer have." She reads the back of the chip and it says "forfeit next two veto competitions." She thinks for a while pockets it and keeps going an finds the HOH chip and smacks the button.

Leon tears through the maze and finds a chip earning him 3,000 dollars. He pockets and searches a little longer and finds the HOH chip and smacks the button.

Leroy hits a few dead ends but finds the HOH chip rather quickly. He hits the button hard.

Penelope enters the maze and in moments she finds the only other "10,000" chip. The consequence states she must sit out the next two HOH competitions. She pockets it and wonders until she finds the HOH chip and smacks the button.

Spencer runs through the maze thinking every step of the way. He finds nothing good. And he knows he's lost the competition

Timothy walks through the maze and analyses all of it. He doesn't want to win, so he holds the HOH chip for ten minutes and then smacks the button.

Ziva speedy Gonzales through the maze. She finds a 5,000 dollar chip and HOH chip within seconds of each other and smacks the button hard.

"Houseguests please join me in the living room" Julie says from the plasma. They all do.  
"That was some competition." She states showing the fast forward playback.  
"Although it was close. Derek Morgan finishes first with 3 minutes, 16 seconds."

"Oh yeah, I'm the second HOH." Morgan boasts as the houseguests run and hug him. He holds Ziva longer than normal.  
(Diary room) {6:30}  
"I got head of household baby! But is bittersweet because I genuinely like everybody here..even Tony." Morgan laughs.

3 hours later.

"It's time for the nomination ceremony." Morgan calls out to the house guests.

"This is the nomination ceremony, one of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key, that person is safe, they will pull the next key and so on and so forth." Morgan says pulling Hotchner.  
Hotchner  
keys Ziva who  
Keys JJ who  
Keys Reid who  
Keys Prentiss who  
Keys Ducky who  
Keys Abby who  
Keys Gibbs who  
Keys McGee who  
Keys Rossi who  
Keys Penelope.

"I've nominated you Director Vance and you Tony. Tony, me and you haven't really seen eye to eye so far." He turns to Leon. "Director Vance, we haven't spoken more then 5 words to each other. Good luck at the veto. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Morgan says walking away.

Who will win the veto? And will it be used to save either nomination? Tune in Thursday at 6/7 central an find out.

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been neglecting this story. But i have a feeling I've made It up to you with this long chapter. :-)  
plus I got a new kitten.(=^-^=)  
But I promise to do better. Oh and this weeks veto and Eviction will be pushed back a day. Veto on TH instead of WED. Eviction. FRI not** **TH. R&R. please. And thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:sorry I'm a few hours late but better late then never ;-)**

Wednesday night everybody is chilling and letting the HOH noms to sink in.

"Well they weren't personal vendettas, so we can't fault him." Vance states calmly.

"But he's only doing it because of his pissing contest with me over Ziva." Tony complains. "But I'm gonna try my ass off in the veto."

McGee, and Reid are in Morgan's HOH room discussing strategy.  
"Derek thanks for not putting me up." Reid says.  
"No problem man. We have to keep each others backs bro." Morgan says laughing.  
"Me and Tim here have thought of a way we could make it to final three." Reid starts"with our brain power and your muscle and fierce competitive skills. We pretty much would have this game in the bag."  
"I don't know man. But it's definitely an option I'll consider. Am I the first you've approached with this deal?" He asks McGee.  
"Yes, as hopefully the last. We could really use you in this game. And well back you to the end." McGee states wholeheartedly.  
Morgan thinks for a minute then says. "Alright, then. Let's do this!" Morgan says pounding fists with the two. "We need a secret alliance name." Reid add. how about 'Brains and Bronze' , because we could use the initials BB inside the house and the HGs will think we're talking about big brother." McGee says smirking.  
"I like the way you think, Gee!" Morgan says smirking. They all pound fists and walk out the HOH room to chill with the house guests.

Abby and Garcia are on the hammock snuggled up as usual.

Vance, Gibbs, Rossi, Hotch and Ducky are taking turns playing pool.  
"So, I was thinking that we should form an all guys alliance, to keep us old farts in the game. Five heads are better than one." Gibbs states taking his turn.  
"I was thinking the same thing myself." Hotch says.  
"The five of us, we could go very very far with this. But we need a name." Vance states.  
"How about 'Oldies but goodies' OBG for short?" Ducky chimes in.  
"Has a ring to it." He adds. They all nod and continue their pool game.

Ziva, JJ, Prentiss, and tony sit by the pool conversing about the upcoming veto.  
"Tony, us three have been talking and it would seem that you might need some votes I you don't win tomorrows veto." Prentiss says. "And if one of us win the veto, we could possibly consider taking you down."

"I'm listening, and I have a feeling their is a but coming." Tony laughs.

"You have to help us back. Say one of us go up. We have to know that you'd do anything in your power to keep us here." JJ says. "Plus we need a guy to aid us in our secret alliance."

"What..How? you guys are in an alliance?" Tony stutters. "Already?" They nod their heads. "Okay count me in. You keep me safe, I'll keep you safe. What's the alliance name?" Tony asked.  
"It was originally called 'PJZ' our initials. And no one would suspect something if we constantly said pjs." Ziva says grinning. "But now we have to incorporate your initial." They sit and ponder for a moment. Tony finally speaks. "My middle. Name is Theodore. So we can just change our alliance to 'The PJZ' and they still won't suspect much." "Good idea." JJ said.

At around 3 AM the house is dead silent. Everybody is sleep.

The next morning, or afternoon I should say (with the last 4 houseguests wake up a little past 12)  
Everybody is nervously awaiting the veto. They don't have long to wait.

"It's time for the veto competition!" Morgan yells walking out of the diary room. "Will the nominees please join me up here."  
"I will pull three chips out if this bag." He motions towards the bag. "And so will the nominees." Morgan reaches in and pulls three chips.  
"Aaron. Spencer. Abby."  
Vance digs into the bag grabbing three as well.  
"Penelope. David. Ziva."  
Tony repeats the process.  
"Leroy. McGee. Emily.  
"JJ, I chose you as hostess." She smiles. "Big brother will instruct us when the game is to begin.

"This game is called 'Truth be false.'  
It's simple. I'm gonna ask a serious of question dealing with items in the bb house. You tell me if I'm telling the truth, raising your truth card. Or false raising that card."

"True or false. Their are oranges going bad in the refrigerator."

Everyone but Penelope raised truth. She was eliminated.

"True or false. The microwave predicts the right time as the clock in the living room."  
Everyone said false. It was off by 5 minutes.  
"True or False. In the living room, there are 14 flowers in the flower pot.  
McGee Prentiss Reid and Abby raise false.  
Vance. Tony. Gibbs. Ziva. David and Penelope. Raise truth.  
"There are 15 flowers in the flowers pot. You're eliminated."

"True of false. Inside the pool there are cross and bone shaped marking."

Reid Abby and Morgan raise truth.  
Prentiss raised false.

"Their are black and white skull marking. Emily. You've just won the power of veto." JJ squirreled.

(Diary Room) {4:35}  
"I thought is get a little blood on my hands to save the pjz alliance. Emily states shrugging. "He better stay loyal to us."

3 hours later.  
Prentiss calls everybody to the living room for the veto.

"This is the veto meeting, I have the the power to veto one of these nominations. so without further ado, I'd like to use this veto on Anthony."  
Anthony smiles and moves to the bigger couch. "Since I've just veto'd one of your nominations. You'll have to find a replacement nominee." Emily says sitting down.

"Although it was a hard decision. I'm sorry Gibbs, but you're the replacement." Morgan states.

"This veto meeting is adjourned." Emily states closing the box.

**A/N #2: I need audience participation seriously. Leroy Gethro Gibbs or Director Leon Vance? you're voting to evict. Please comment with your evictee by Friday evening at 6pm. if not ill chose who goes home**.


	9. Chapter 9

It's Thursday night in the big brother house and you could say that if a pin dropped the viewers could hear it. No longer willing to wait the house guests sit themselves in the living room thirty minutes before the live eviction.

* * *

**3 hours earlier**

"So, if you keep me I promise to try my hardest to keep both of you girls safe." Gibbs pitches to Abby and Garcia. The first showmance of the season.  
"Okay, Leroy, I have a feeling you're telling the truth. Maybe we can trust you. But keep us off the radar next week." Gacia states. Gibbs nods.

"I have four votes, I need atleast 7 to stay in this house. What I'm pitching to you is real stuff. I'm never coming after you. I promise that. I will look after you and keep you guys safe. But you have to keep me here for another week." Vance pitches to Emily , JJ , and Ziva. They nod and say they'd consider it.

Ziva gets up and decides to pay the HOH a visit.

"Can I come in or are yo–" Ziva starts caught off guard by Morgan's attire. He has a just a towel wrapped around his torso. Chest glistening from freshly getting out the shower.  
"Of course I have a minute for you doll face." Morgan laughs.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Um put on a shirt?" Ziva asks blushing 3 shades of red. "But seriously I came to see where your head is at for these noms, and who you would like to see go."  
"That's a tough question. I know that they both really want to be here, but I also know that they aren't trying hard enough to stay. All the older guys stay to themselves. I'm thinking maybe a secret alliance? So I need to split that up fast." Morgan states. "Do you have any suggestions for me?"  
"Well, again ..about that shirt which by the way you have a nice frontal chest cavity." She laughs as Morgan blushes, then continues. "Vance isn't great in competition but he says he'd back a few of us for next week. We need to keep some people safe. We have to make sure you don't become a target next week." "How considerate, thank you. Though the decision is yours I'd say evict Gibbs. He's a much bigger competitor than Vance. And we have to think 2 weeks forward. Hey Doll face? Thanks for the talk." He says pulling her into a hug and kisses her on the cheek. she returns the cheek kiss and quickly pecks him on the lips. While he's sitting there in shock, she winks and heads out the room.

* * *

Houseguest I ne—oh hey guys, couldn't wait tonight?" Julie jokes.  
"Well lets get to it. In just a few moments either Director Vance or Gethro Gibbs will be leaving the big brother house. But before that I will give each of them a chance to save there selves. Gibbs you're up first.

"Well, I just wanted to say I've enjoyed the few weeks we've been in here together. Made a few new friends, gotten closer to a few new ones, and just had a blast. I'm still willing to stay here and fight for my chance to prove worthiness. So just give me that chance." Gibbs says sitting back down.

Director Vance stands.  
"How can I out do that? Well, I second what he has said. Only flip it to better myself. I haven't showed my true potential yet, but hey the game is still young. Let me stay and show you the real Leon. Not just uptight director Vance." He sits again.

"That was nice. It's time to begin." Julie starts. " Abigail you're up first.

Abby votes to evict Vance.  
Penelope votes to evict Vance.  
Ziva votes to evict Gibbs.  
JJ votes to evict Gibbs.  
Prentiss votes to evict Vance.  
Tony votes to evict Vance.  
Rossi votes to evict Vance.  
Ducky votes to evict Vance.  
Hotchner votes to evict Vance.  
Spencer votes to evict Gibbs.  
McGee votes to evict Vance.

"Houseguest, the votes are in. When I read these votes, the evicted houseguest has just moments to pack his belongings and head out of the big brother house." Julie pauses.  
"By a vote of 8 to 3, Leon Vance, you have been evicted from the big brother house." Director Vance nods and grabs his bag. He doesn't hug anyone. He just walks right out the door.

In the dining room his colored picture goes black and white.


	10. Truly Nude

**A/N: I repeat my disclaimer. I do not any of these character.** _Mistakes are all my own. I'm writing on my iPhone. So it's kind of harder to catch mistakes. _

* * *

Here it is..another Saturday in the big brother house. It's day 24, and the houseguests are still having the time of there lives. No drama stirring, house flipping, or floaters. It was overall a good day in the big brother house.

(Diary Room) {4:30}  
"I know this is the beginning, and some are warming up to others, but it's getting quite boring in here." Rossi states. "Hurry up, HOH competition."

(Diary Room) {5:15}  
"Life in here is boring. Sure it's fun, but what i mean is, nothing crazy or exciting has happened. None of the lady's seem interested In me." Tony says shrugging. "Maybe they are all lesbians, I hope Ziva isn't though. I want her, like...yesterday!"

(Diary Room) {5:18}  
"I'm still keeping a low profile. I want them to think I'm weak, but my team in the end will stick together. We will have each others backs." Hotch said.

* * *

"Lets play slip and slide!" Tony says walking into the backyard. "Go get your swimwear on, 'cause we just got 3 tarps!"

"Lets do this!" Morgan laughs going to get his swim trunks.  
The rest of the houseguests minus the OBG get their swimwear on.

"Old farts can't take a little sliding? might break a hip?" Tony teases.

"Watch it boy!" Gibbs, Hotch, and Rossi say together.

"Then show us what you got old mans!" Tony challenges. The four go inside the house, change into swim trunks and meet out by the tarps.

Emily is adding the water and soap to the already laid out tarps. She signals they're ready. As soon as tony goes to slide try one out, Rossi stops him.

"Lets up the stakes. Lets get in to three groups. Does everyone still have there bandanas from that have-not comp?" Rossi asked. They all nod. "Spencer, you and Tim go into the house and find all 13 bandanas. With your memories combined, you'll find them in no time." They smile and head into the house.

"Someone ate there ' Wheates ' this morning." JJ jokes. "Feeling all competitive Dave?"

"Yeah, just cause we got some age on most of you all, doesn't mean we can't school you." David states.

Spencer and McGee find them all in two minutes and set them on the grass.

Rossi takes control again. "Myself, Ducky, Aaron, and Leroy are on teams. Y'all pick teams now."

Abby grabs Penelope, who grabs Morgan who grabs spencer who grabs Timothy.

Tony, Ziva, JJ, Prentiss team immediately.

"We can be the orange team, Tim y'all will be blue, and JJ how about green?" Rossi sort of demanded in an asking sense. They all nod.

"What is to be won? And what do the losers have to do?" Penelope asked.

"I was thinking that the two losing teams must sleep cramped up together in the have-not room. And also eat have not slop until the competition tomorrow." Hotch adds, showing his authoritative side.  
"... And winners get to skip a week of chores and the other houseguests have to do it for them, unless y'all are chicken." Gibbs speaks up, very challengingly.

"Nope, I'm not scared of getting beat by senior citizens. And when you lose we will put Neosporin and band aids on your cuts and bruises." Tony says laughing.

"Yeah, hotch and grandpas...you're so on!" JJ states striking her competitive pose. _Oh boy, they're in for it now. _Prentiss thinks.

"Rules for this game is simple. Slide down the tarp, all the way down, in standing form. If for some reason you fall or slide off the tarp, you tag your next team mate in. The first team to reach 15 slides in standing form wins." Spencer adds joining in the game rules.

They play a longer game then thought out, but geez did they have fun. With JJs team getting first place, Rossi's getting second place, that left Morgan's team a sad third place.

"Great game everyone, I had such a fun time. Anyone thirsty?" Ziva asked.  
Everyone hands shoot up.  
"I'll be right back then."

* * *

The next morning everyone is up pretty early. Rossi just finished cooking Italian breakfast skewers for the winning team, And 'Slop-a-Polooza' for everyone else.  
They all sit at the table and eat.

"I thinks I'm gonna win HOH today." Hotch states across the table.

"Yeah, and if you don't, I will be runner up HOH." Gibbs chimed in

"Fellas fellas, act your age, we all know Ziva will win it this week right Ziva?" Morgan said laughing.

"Tengo toda la intención de lanzar este concurso."* Ziva says.

They all look at her.

"Oh, I said yeah I'll try my hardest to be the First Lady HOH."  
Everyone looks a little more determined now.

Prentiss and Rossi exchange looks and nod. They both knew what was really said.

3 hours later

"It's time for the new HOH competition." Morgan yells leaving the diary room carrying in each hand is a can of paint.

"Strip down to your white beater/spaghetti strap tops, and shorts or skirts. Then meet me in the back hard." Morgan states.  
They do so and join him in the backyard. The back yard has cans of paint everywhere. There's no paint brushes or anything else but paint in sight.

"This is a relatively simple HOH. But as simple as it is, you got to have full confidence in yourself."

They stare at Derek.

"One by one you will each have a choice to make. When I say your name, you'll strip down to nothing and roll around in your designated paint color. You are the only one to know your paint color. You are to restrain from telling anyone else your paint color, as you'd be disqualified. You then will walk up to your canvass and press against it. You only get one chance to press your body into it. After everybody is done, all contestant will come to the yard and glance at each canvas. They get to vote on whose canvas is most creative. The person with the most votes wins. In the event of a tie, I shall break the tie." Morgan says finishing his instructions. "Unfortunately Penelope, you have to sit this competition out for winning a prize in the maze." She nods.

"Time to break a leg, not literally though." Hotch states rolling in silver paint and kicking one leg out steadily and pushing into the canvas.

"Oh what the heck!" Abby figures strips down and rolls into sunrise orange paint and struts over to her canvas and poses both arms up and pushes her mid section into the canvas.

"All this goo looking-Ness, I'm livin this comp." tony states rolling into his lime green paint and just pushing himself on the canvas.

David, and Donald forfeit the competition as he doesn't want to get naked.

Emily looks determined to win. She gets nude, rolls in her robins egg blue paint and hoists herself into a handstand and presses her body upside down against the canvas.

Jennifer and Leroy both forfeit the competition.

Spender awkwardly takes his clothes off and rolls his bottom half into lavender paint and spreads his legs an presses that pose into the canvas.

Timothy forfeits.

Ziva gets squeaky naked and rolls around in her lipstick red paint and speed walks and jumps onto her canvas..arm and legs spread out like a chalk around a murder crime scene.

"Houseguests come back out her. In clothes please. Except Ziva. She gives him a glare —I'm only joking you too hot stuff." Morgan jokes.

They all stare at the awesomely beautiful canvas' before them.

"Please pick up you chalk boards and chalk and write the color of his or hers canvas you like the most. Even the contestants that forfeited may vote." Morgan reads off the card.

The all raise their boards.  
Three votes for the red lip stick canvas.  
Four for the robins egg blue canvas.  
One for lavender.  
One for green.  
One for silver.  
And one for silver.

"With four votes, Emily Prentiss. You are our new HOH!" Morgan yells pulling her into a hug.

*i have every intention of throwing this competition. (Italian translation)


	11. Chapter 11

(Diary Room) {Monday 9am}  
"I didn't want to get blood on my hands, but what can I say? I'm just a natural at it. New HOH!" Emily states laughing.

"Hey guys it's time for the nomination ceremony."  
When they've all gathered she gives the usual speech and pulls out a key.  
"JJ" JJ pulls Spencer's key who pulls Tony's key who pulls Gibbs key who pulls Zivas key who pulls Rossi's key who pulls Morgan's key who pulls Abby's key who pulls Penelope's key who finally pulls Hotchs key.

"I've nominated you McGee, and you Ducky. McGee, your very intellectual and you might hinder my game in the long run. Ducky, you're just not spontaneous enough. You talk to us all, but not about game. And that is why you're sitting here. Nomination ceremony is adjourned." Prentiss states grabbing the mini key holder.

(Diary room) {8:17}  
"Here I am, on the block again. It's ridiculous. I've done nothing but try to gain people's trust. But I will fight harder this week. " says Ducky plausibly.

(Diary room) {8:30}  
"I refuse to be out of the game this early. Time to put in some over time." McGee states smirking.

Tuesday.  
Everyone is chilling out in the backyard eating cereal at 6am. Rossi had needed a break from cooking.  
Ducky is inside a locked room in the house serving his '36 hour solitary confinement'. Nobody wants to stomp the elephant in the room, so they relax and talk casually.

"Hey Ziva, JJ, lets go get into the pool. I'm kinda bored." Emily asked.  
They nod and stop down to there swim gear. Once in the water tony hears them whispering and doesn't want them to show suspicion.  
"Guys, they're over there all whisper whisper. I need to go out a stop to that secret shit." He says laughing an stopping down. He heads to the poolside.

"What do y'all think y'all are doing whispering over here?" Tony mouthed with his back to the other houseguests.  
"Discussing strategy. But you're right we should of did this quietly." JJ says sighing.  
"Damn, right. They can't have a clue about us or were screwed." Prentiss states.  
They all play around in the pool for a little longer.

"We've been here 3 weeks, headed into four, and I cannot lie. I'm really liking you Penelope." Abby states wholeheartedly. "Good, cause I really like you too miss shutto." Garcia states pulling her new girlfriend into a deep kiss. They forget they're in close proximity with all the other houseguest until Morgan clears his throat.  
"Oh, sorry." Abby says blushing. She grabs gracias hand and pulls her to the hammock.

"I guess it is about time for showmances to begin." Ducky states laughing. They all nod.

"Speaking of, I need to go get my soon to be showmance." Morgan laughs, getting up and heading to the pool. He says something to Ziva. She blushes, but gets out I the pool and grabs a towel. She then follows him to the have not room to talk.

Emily gets out of the pool and also grabs a towel and heads up to the HOH room to shower. JJ and tony stay in the pool.  
Finally at

"It's time for the Veto competition!" Emily yell the next day. They all gather in the living room.  
"Y'all know how this works. the noms join me up here, except I'll pull two name out of the bag, so will they. JJ you're not allowed to play kiddo." Emily states winking. She nods.  
Prentiss pulls Rossi, and Gibbs  
McGee pulls Morgan, and Hotch.  
Ducky pulls Tony, and Ziva.  
They all look determined and head out to the backyard.

The backyard contains Easter eggs. That's it just eggs.

"This game is called. "Egg-cellent veto." Penelope reads.  
"The object of this veto is simple. One of these eggs contains the power of veto. But don't get too happy because all 8 eggs that aren't the veto have punishments. When I say go race out into the egg field and retrieve 1 egg. After grabbing it push your buzzer. The egg containing veto makes you the veto winner. And all others that have punishments will serve them directly after. Good luck." Penelope finishes.  
They all sigh heavily. "Go!" Garcia yells.  
Everyone grabs an egg and retreats to their buzzer. They all look uneasy but slam there button hard.

"You may crack the egg!" Penelope exclaims.

They all crack their eggs.  
"yahoo, I got veto!" Ducky screams as loud as he could.  
"I have to suffer 3 hours as the house cat." Ziva screams.  
"I have 2 hours of bb boot camp. I don't want to excercise!" Tony whines.  
"I have solitary confinement with a rooster crowing for an hour." Rossi says.  
"I have to clean the bb bathroom with a tooth brush." Morgan sighs.  
"I have to get slopp-afide every time the buzzer sounds for the next hour." Hotch states  
"I'm only aloud to wear underwear and socks and walk for the next 2 hours." McGee says shaking his head.  
"I have Knit a sweater until its complete." Emily says pretending to be upset.  
"Well, I guess they saved me the best for last!" Gibbs pauses "I have to sing Christmas carols for the next 4 hours."  
They all head in for the veto Ceremony.

"It feels nice to win, and yes I'm taking myself off the block. Emily, Replace my nominee." Ducky states joyfully.

"Sorry, Penelope. You're up!" Emily says. Garcia sits in the chair next to McGee.  
"Ceremony is adjourned." Walking into the diary room.


	12. Chapter 12

Garcia looks stunned at the thought of going home. Abby sees this cross her face and pulls her into a bear hug. _I'm definitely not letting her go home this week_. She thinks.

Emily heads straight up to the HOH room with a ball of yarn and crochet needles and ponders things in her mind. There's a knock on the door. She opens it to find JJ at the door.

"Can I come in?" JJ asked.

"Of course you can." Prentiss replies.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not putting me or any of the PJz up. And I also came to say that penn doesn't deserve to go home this week." JJ starts flopping down on the couch.

"She's not my target. McGee is. He's a great competitor and with Him gone...well you know. I'm just thinking about our safety in the long run." Emily states already a fifth done with her sweater.

"Yeah, okay cool. Well thanks again for keeping us safe." JJ says getting up and giving Emily a hug. Emily holds the embrace longer than JJ expects.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me miss Prentiss." JJ jokes.

"Well, that depends. Is it working?" Emily replies looking serious.

"Almost." JJ smirks and walks out of the HOH room.

_I will have you Jennifer._ Prentiss thinks.

"Oh, The Weather Outside Is Frightful, But the fire is so delightful. But since we no place to go...LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW!" Gibbs sings through the house.

Tony and Rossi are off serving there punishments.

"Meow." Ziva states on all fours.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in...herself." McGee jokes.

"Meow, Tienes mucho valor mi amigo."** Ziva states.

"I have no idea what you just said but thanks?" McGee states stripping down to just underwear.

"Nice bod!" Spencer states jokingly.

"Haha, Very funny." McGee states smirking.

Just then a buzzer sounds.

Hotch walks out to the back yard and stand up the slop machine. Slop pours down on him.

"Slops so your color sir." Penelope said.

"Really brings out your eyes." Abby jokes along side her.

"Santa baby, I forgot to mention one little thing..A Ring!." Gibbs sings walking out to the back yard handing Hotch a big brother towel.

"Party pooper." Abby laughs grabbing gracias hand and leading her to the hammock.

This might not be so bad. Morgan's thinks grabbing a toothbrush and some comet.

"I'll keep you company." Ducky states walking in to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Morgan says scrubbing the shower.

"So, I think we should work together." Ducky says.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because, you boy are a challenge king. With you on my side we can go very far. And I can help with other comps."

"Sure, okay old man. I'll see to it you'll stay safe for atleast a week."

They shake hands. They stay inside the bathroom talking until it was spotless.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open slay, o'er the hills we go lau–"

Buzzer sounds.

Hotch gets slopped again.

"Meow, can somebody please grab my leash? I have to use the ladies room" Ziva purrs.

"I will." Morgan volunteers.

He leads her to the bathroom and lets her pee. She washes her hands then gets back in all fours. He leads her into a bedroom and picks her up and puts her on the bed. "Meooow." She purrs blushing. He cuddles next to her and pets her hair softly.

"You. Are one fine kitty." He pauses.

"And I know just how to make you purr." He leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back purring. Emily flashes into her thoughts but she quickly pushes her out. _She_ _isn't gay. Neither am I _she thinks.

* * *

Rossi returns from his confinement and high fives Hotch. Both their punishments were over.

Things are getting seriously heavy on the hammock. Abby and Garcia are indulging in a sweet make out session. Suddenly garcias hand slides up Abby's shirt. "Mmm." Abby moans.

"I think we should move this into the house, I want you now Abigail. Right now." Garcia demands.

"Yes, ma'am." Abby states pulling penn into the house.

Tony finally appears looking like he aged a couple years. He immediately grabs some ice water.

"All done with my sweater. Emily states holding up a beautiful purple sweater.

"That's beautiful Em." JJ states.

"Yes, meow. That is. Meooow." Ziva states crawling in.

"Lets put it on the house pet." JJ jokes...sort of. _She can't honestly try to take my women. _JJ thinks.

"That's a great idea." Emily states smiling. She grabs the leash and walks the house kitty up to her HOH room.

"Spencer, they say I can put some clothes on now. No more jokes." McGee says angrily.

"Okay, geez. But you'd laugh if I was in your shoes...well socks." Spencer jokes.

"Touché." McGee says pulling on his clothes.

"So, lets focus on more then just your naked legs." Spencer jokes but stops when he catches Tim's glare.

"Fine, but seriously. We need to go talk to Morgan. We have to keep you safe this week. You have two votes there. You need 4 more votes."

They walk through the house to find Derek.

Hotch, Gibbs, Rossi and Ducky sit on the couch in the living room.

"So, I'm glad you won veto. We're all safe for one more week." Rossi states.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I picked the camouflage pig, that I almost didn't see." Ducky laughs.

"Yeah but we don't know who to evict now. Since we would have evicted whoever opposite you." Hotch states.

"Lets just hear them both out when they come pleading their case. We'll go from there." Rossi adds.

"Deck, the halls with balls of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la." Sings Gibbs.

They all converse about strategy for a while.

Ziva takes off her shirt and sits like a kitten. Prentiss pulls the sweater over her head and puts it on. A perfect fit.

"Meow, this sweater is warm."

"And it fits you like a glove. It looks good on you." Prentiss states petting the cats hair.

"I..I like you Emily. Estoy tan confundido. Nunca me sentí por una mujer."** Ziva confessed.

"¿Woah, te gusto? ¿Por qué?"*Prentiss asked.

"Eres fuerte. Hablamos diferentes idiomas. Eres inteligente. Y eres hermosa."** Ziva laughs getting up. Prentiss just states at her.

"I think my cat confinement should be just about over. I feel like such an idiot."

"No, don't. You're sexy, confident and beyond beautiful,,But I like someone else in this house. And you're interested in Morgan. Unless you're sure what you want we can't go any further here. Prentiss states pulling Ziva into a hug. Ziva hugs back tightly and kisses the brunette on the cheek. "Let's go back downstairs." "Okay, my kitty." Prentiss states winking. Ziva just blushes.

* * *

Garcia sees emily walking doen the HOH stairs with Ziva. She walks over to her and whispered something into Emily's ear who just nods and winks. Garcia pulls Abby up the stairs and into the HOH room and locks it.

Garcia takes a minute to change the sheets, dim the lights and run her and Abby a bath.

"I'm glad that we aren't have nots for the week." Abby jokes taking off her jacket.

"Here, let me." Garcia says seductively. She slowly strips her girlfriend of her clothes and then herself. She then feels a little self conscience and turns away.

Abby catches it and pulls her close.

"You, Penelope are as beautiful as they come. Your smile is a beautiful light I love waking up too every morning. Your lips are soft and inviting. It's a must to kiss you all the time. And now that I can see your body. I..I.. I it's just so breath taking. I can't keep my eyes off of it. I'm so glad you like me back. Now lets go get sudsy." Abby states kissing her girlfriend gently. They both get Into the tub.

"You have a little soap on your cheek, babe." Abby says wiping her girlfriend cheek gently with her palm.

"God, how does your touch get me like this?" Garcia asks pulling her girlfriend on top of her. Abby blushes and firmly straddles her girlfriends hips. Penelope cups both oh Abby's breasts into her hands.

"Yesss.." Was all Abby could get out.

Penelope pulls Abby closer so that both pelvises are touching. She takes one breast in her mouth and plays with the other nipple with her hand.

"Fuck, yesss..." Abby moans grinding against harder against the blondes pelvis. "ahhh...shit..yess, baby." Garcia moans meeting her strokes.

"Penn... Penn, shit...penn...I'm cominnnng. Fucccck!"Abby screams as the organs rocks her.

"OMG..baby. I'm coming too. Yess...yess...fuckkk...Abbbbbyyy!"Garcia screams, her juices flooding out of her.

"I'm not done with you yet. You feel so damn good. I want to taste you." Abby says gaining control. She washes herself and the blonde up and lead them to the bed.

She lays the blonde on the bed gently and spreads her legs. She kisses her way down from the blondes neck to her navel. She stops at her glistening jewel. "Damn, you're so beautiful." Abby states kissing her there.

"Omg. Ye..yess.." Garcia mumbles.

Abby takes the precious jewel into her mouth and licks and sucks the sweet juices coming from it. She inserts one finger into her girlfriend and keeps a steady rhythm.

"Omg omg. Yess it feels soo good baby." Garcia moans digging her nails into Abby's back.

"Shit. I'm trying to hold...hold..back but your tongue is..is magical."

"Come for me Penelope—Abby pauses. I..I love you." That's all it takes to send Garcia over the edge.

They lay there catching there breaths. Garcia sniffles. "What's wrong babe, I know it's probably to soon. I'm sorry but in my heart I know I love you." Abby whispers pulling her girlfriend into her arms wiping her tears.

"Never apologize for how you feel baby, and these are tears of happiness. I love you too. For about a week now. I've never fell for somebody this quickly before. And now I may have to leave tomorrow. I don't want to leave you. Especially not now." Garcia confesses.

"Babe."..Abby starts then pauses. "You aren't going anywhere. I'm gonna try my hardest campaigning for you tomorrow. I won't let you down love. You're here for atleast another week." They kiss and doze off in each others arms.

(Ziva to McGee)

*you've got a lot of nerve my friend.

(Conversation between Ziva and Prentiss)

*im so confused, I never felt for a woman before.

*woah, you like me? Why?

*you're strong. We can talk different languages. You're smart. And you're pretty.


End file.
